


Sweet

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: SweetUnconsciously he leans closer, his chin inches above the dark haired boy's shoulder. His hands grab at the other boy's arms, his fingers digging into the blue blazer he’s wearing, he can barely feel how the other boy presses his hands against the small of his back, grabbing fistfuls of his own blazer as he pulls him even closer.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Sorry for the lack of updates, my laptop died and writing on my phone is just not as inspiring but after watching the first 2 1/2 eps of Orange Mermelade THIS happened.
> 
> I promise to still keep writing mixnine (more like Rubin or Hangyeom) fics.
> 
> Hope you like this lil drabble!

_Sweet_

 

 

Unconsciously he leans closer, his chin inches above the dark haired boy's shoulder. His hands grab at the other boy's arms, his fingers digging into the blue blazer he’s wearing, he can barely feel how the other boy presses his hands against the small of his back, grabbing fistfuls of his own blazer as he pulls him even closer.

 

 

_So sweet_

 

 

He can’t help taking in a deep breath, breathing in that sweet aroma that is so intoxicating him and makes his mind cloudy, leaving him unable to think properly, his body moving on its own as he slowly leans his face closer to that sweet aroma. His nose touches the warm skin of that white neck and he tilts his head to the side, inching even closer.

 

 

_Too sweet_

 

 

His lips barely touch his neck when the younger boy tenses, his breath hitching when Rubin caresses his skin with his lips, a shiver running down his spine and his hands pulling him closer almost desperate. If he could form a coherent thought he may have chuckled, whispered a tease that would had made the younger boy’s ears become an even darker shade of pink.

 

 

_So sweet he…_

 

 

A sigh escapes the dark haired boy when those lips against his neck suck ever so lightly at his skin, he leans his head to the side to offer more of his neck, swallowing nervously when his offer is taken as those lips move across his skin, pressing against him so faintly that Hangyeom in a moment of courage moves one of his hands up to the blonde locks of the other boy and pull his face closer, making those heart shaped lips press fully against his neck, right against his pulse point, the blonde feeling how his heart is beating so quickly against his lips.

 

 

_Wants a taste._

 

 

And that is when he gives in. He opens his mouth as if to press an open mouthed kiss against the warm skin, Hangyeom holding his breath as he waits for that but instead his fangs grow and he bites down, his sharp fangs penetrating the skin, Hangyeom cries out in both surprise and pain as Rubin groans against his skin, his lips closing around the spot he had bitten into and sucks, his tongue pressing against him as he keeps on sucking his blood, a moan escaping him when he drinks Hangyeom's _sweet_ blood, feeling how it goes down his throat and he just wants more of that _sweet_ and warm blood.

 

 

Hangyeom tries to push himaway but he finds himself powerless, no matter how hard he pushes Rubin doesn’even budge. He meekly whispers a plea, asking him to stop but the blonde is unable to hear him, he’s too lost in how good his blood tastes. Rubin lets go of his arms as his hands move up to cradle his head, tilting Hangyeom's head back making it more comfortable for him to suck more of that addictive blood that had always been calling for him ever since he had met the younger boy on that subway station the first day Rubin had transfered to his new high school where Hangyeom was already a student at.

 

 

_Hangyeom had always smelled so sweet and Rubin now knew he tasted even sweeter._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it a comments is always really appreciated!! Kuddos and suggestions too


End file.
